


Garden Glow

by BoyishBeans



Series: Frerard Smut [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, Garden Fucking, M/M, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Some nice midnight garden fucking





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written Frerard smut ever, so I apologize if I didn't nail the character's personalities or anything. I'm getting used to writing with them and would love to do more (perhaps a full length chaptered fic?) I usually write phan smut so whoopss. Also, it's very late so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> -Elliot

Gerard found himself sitting in his own marvellous garden, staring up at the celestial midnight sky. He admired the masterwork that was his garden, the gleam of the moon hitting against the greenery and flowers faultlessly.

Gerard heard the kitchen door that lead to the backyard open. He looked back, seeing his boyfriend of 3 years, Frank, now promenading over to his gorgeous boyfriend who looked stunningly luminous in the glowing moonlight.

Frank sat down next to the boy, putting his arm around his feminine frame and pulling him close, looking up at the stars with him.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Gerard asked him, snuggling into the younger boy while maintaining his gaze up in the sky.

Frank struggled to not say the cheesy ‘not as beautiful as you' line and settled with a simple “Of course.” He pecked his sweetheart on the cheek.

The two boys were content to sit there in each other’s arms, staring up at the sky. Frank looked down at the angelic boy that was snuggled into his chest and kissed his forehead. Gerard looked up at him and puckered up his lips in a cute way. Who was Frank to deny such a cutie?

Frank leant down to kiss the boy and he was not expecting for Gerard to kiss him back with such ferocity. Frank found himself on his back as Gerard practically pounced on him, still keeping his lips interlocked with the other boy.

The couple continued their passion make-out session on the garden bed. Gerard broke contact for a minute to gaze into Frank’s eyes. “I want you to fuck me,” Gerard whispered seductively. “I want you to fuck me right here, in our garden.”

“You one-hundred percent sure?” Frank asked him, reciprocating the same seductive tone.

“Yes, I’m fucking sure. Now, go get the lube and hurry back so you can do me.in the moonlight” Frank jumped up and rushed back into the house. He went to the living room, the closest place to the back door they had lube. The couple had lube stored all over the house just in case they wanted to get frisky in some other room of the house and they didn’t want to have to grab lube from their bedroom. Guess they had to start keeping some lube in the backyard, now.

Frank promptly returned to the backyard as soon as he got the lube and found his boyfriend without a shirt and pants on, only in his boxers and gently grabbing at his crotch.

“Having fun there?” Frank questioned, sitting down next to the boy again. A blush spread across Gerard’s face and he nodded leisurely. Frank let out a little chuckle and put the lube down in the garden and went back to kissing his boyfriend while palming at his crotch.

“Daddy,” Gerard whispered breathlessly. “I want you to fuck me. Please!”

“How can I say no to such a good boy?” Frank picked the lube back up and pulled down his sweetie's boxers. “Can you lay down on your back and put your legs over my shoulder’s, baby?”

Gerard complied and laid down on his back, Frank placing himself over him and Gerard putting his legs over his lover’s shoulders. Frank opened the bottle of lube and poured some of the liquid on his fingers, then teasing around Gerard’s puckered hole and slowly inserting his digit.

Gerard let out a whimper, trying to fuck himself on Frank’s index finger. “Patience, baby,” Frank commented, inserting another finger alongside his index. Frank thrust his fingers in and out, causing delicious moans to come falling out of Gerard’s pretty pink lips. Frank worked three fingers into Gerard and fucked him with his fingers until Gerard was begging Frank to fuck him with his cock.

“Please daddy, please fuck me!”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Frank removed his fingers from Gerard and Gee whimpered at the empty feeling. He just wanted Frank’s thick cock to fill him up.

Frank undid the fly of his pants and took his length out, stroking it and coating his dick with the lubricant. “You ready, Gee?” Frank asked, positioning himself at Gerard’s hole.

“Fuck, please!” Gerard pleaded and Frank instantaneously sheathed himself inside of his beloved. He thrust deeply inside of his boyfriend and Gerard moans were full of lust. Frank was too pleasured to wonder if his neighbours could hear. The pressure around Frank’s cock while he fucked his boyfriend's ass was delicious and the thought of it alone would be enough to get him aroused.

Gerard dug his fingernails into his daddy’s back and clawed at it, the pain going straight to Frank’s cock. Frank could practically feel the marks on his back forming. He couldn’t wait to see the nail marks on his back tomorrow morning that his baby boy left for him.

It didn’t take long for Gerard to come in between the two boy’s chests, most of it landing on his own naked chest. Frank followed soon after, filling Gerard’s ass up to the brim, some of it dripping out and trickling down Gerard’s thighs and onto the garden bed.

Frank pulled out of Gerard, more come dripping out of him and Gerard moaned at the sensation and lifted his upper half to sit up.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek and Frank smiled. The two were definitely exhausted after that and as much as they wanted to shower and clean themselves off, the want to go to bed was overcoming that disgusting post-orgasm and covered in come feeling.

Frank stood up and tucked his dick back into his pants, hissing at the oversensitivity and then doing his fly back up. Frank then picked his sweet in his arms, carrying him back into the house.

“Anything for you, baby.”

The height difference made it a bit awkward for Frank to carry Gee around, but he managed. He took him upstairs and laid him down on their bed, tucking him under the covers.

Frank quickly stripped and climbed into the bed with his lover, snuggling up with him. “I love you,” Gerard said sweetly to him, sighing contently.

“I love you too, Gee.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to the sweetheart @gerardsdaddy on tumblr thanks 4 being such a cutie


End file.
